Coupable
by Marguegue
Summary: Petit Unstiteuf/ Unty dans lequel Unsterbliicher se perd dans ses souvenirs.


Hey me revoilà pour un nouvel OS! Encore un Unstiteuf parce que je suis sous le charme de ce couple.

Cela touche un sujet sensible à savoir la maladie donc âme sensible s'abstenir!

Disclaimer: Si les personnes concernées dans cette OS, c'es à dire Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf tombent sur cet OS et qu'il les dérange, il sera évidemment supprimé!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pdv Unsterbliicher

Dans la nuit noire, avec pour seule lumière la lune, je sers mon coussin et je me lâche. Je pleure encore et toujours sans pouvoir m'arrêter, la culpabilité me ronge. J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps, j'ai l'impression que ça ne partira jamais. Ce poids sur mes épaules pèse tellement lourd, que je suis voûté en permanence.

Mes amis ont beau me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rendre responsable de tout ça! J'aurais du remarquer que tu n'étais pas bien que ce n'était pas normal d'être comme ça. Nt, tu étais tout le temps fatigué, on descendait de notre appartement et tu étais déjà essoufflé comme si tu avais couru un marathon. Tu toussais et aucun sirop ne faisait effet, aucun antibiotique ne te faisait te sentir mieux. Je m'inquiétais pour toi et tu me regardais, me faisais un sourire et me disais que ça allait, mais on savait tout les deux que c'était faux. Tu me disais que tu m'aimais et que tant que notre amour survivait tout irait bien. Qu'à nous deux on traverserait toute les épreuves.

Mais j'ai fini par appeler ce médecin parce que j'étais trop inquiet. J'avais peur pour toi, je ne dormais plus. On t'a envoyé chez un cardiologue chez qui tu as réalisé des tests. Quelques jours plus tard, on a été chercher les résultats ensemble, main dans la main. Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé que lorsque le cardiologue a annoncé que tu n'avais aucun problème au coeur. On est ressorti soulagés et heureux comme jamais. Je t'ai invité au restaurant. On a fêté cette bonne nouvelle et avons passé une nuit de rêve, pleine de tendresse et d'amour.

Si seulement tout c'était passé comme prévu.. Un jour tout a dégénéré.. Très vite, ta toux a empirée jusqu'au jour où tu crachas du sang. Il y avait visiblement un problème donc nous sommes tout deux partis à l'hôpital où tu as réalisés toute une batterie de test assez épuisante. La sentance est tombée comme ça sans prévenir. Cancer du poumons stade 4 avec des métastases au cerveau. Tu n'as pas réalisé tout de suite alors que pour ma part tout était clair, c'était la fin. Un froid c'est installé dans mon coeur et les larmes se sont mises à dévaller le long de mes joues. J'ai vu le choc s'afficher sur ton visage et tu as direct plongé dans mes bras, le visage du médecin était empli de pitié et ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. J'ai pété un câble une fois sorti de là, j'ai honte d'avoir réagi de cette manière parce qu'à ce moment là tout ce dont tu avais besoin c'était de soutien pas d'un homme qui craque. Je me revois en train de crier, de pleurer,de cogner dans tout ce que je trouvais autour de moi. Je te revois, prendre ma tête entre tes mains, me regarder dans les yeux parce que tu savais que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait me calmer. Je me suis alors ressaisi et nous sommes rentrer à la maison pour discuter de ce que tu allais faire.

Tu as décidé de te battre contre cette maladie et de faire le maximum pour que l'on puisse vivre ensemble le plus longtemps possible. La première étape à constitué à raser tes cheveux et cette magnifique mèche blonde. Et cela parce qu'à cause de la chimio tu allais de toute façon les perdre et que tu avais peur de te réveiller et trouver des cheveux dans notre lit.

Ensuite les rayons on fait effet et une grandes parties des métastases au niveau du cerveau ont disparues. J'ai commencé à reprendre espoir parce que tu réagissais très bien au traitement et les médecins étaient vraiment épatés. En même temps tu as toujours été un battant et c'est pourquoi après ta première chimio, le quart de la tumeur était partie. Mais malgré tout le traitement était lourd et tu fatiguais de plus en plus. Les effets secondaires ont commencé à faire leur apparition et tout a basculé.  
Tu as perdu du poids vu que tu ne mangeais presque plus rien, tes joues étaient creusées, ton regard se faisait absent, tu n'avais plus aucune force.

Les chimios ne suffisaient plus, la tumeur grossissait de nouveau et toi tu perdais du poids. On ne voyait plus personnes parce qu'on passait clairement tout notre temps ensemble, on voulait profiter à fond de notre amour. Je sentais le Nt que j'aimais partir, tu me filais entre les doigts et je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais impuissant. Je devais te mixer ta nourriture, te porter pour que tu puisses te déplacer, te laver, t'habiller. Et mon amour pour toi était de plus en plus fort, mes sentiments s'emplifiaient et je ne me voyais pas vivre séparé de toi. Triste ironie du sort..

Je faisais le fort mais c'était de plus en plus dur pour moi de sourire, d'être comme avant enjoué, plein d'humour, d'ironie. Devant toi je gardais le sourire, j'étais ton roc. Mais une fois que la nuit tombait, mon masque suivait et je pleurais. Ce n'était plus possible pour moi de voir mon amoureux se mourir à petit feu. Je devenais vide de toutes émotions, je n'étais qu'une loque. Je pensais être discret mais un soir tu m'as rejoint dans le canapé, m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et je me suis mis à pleurer et je t'ai tout confié. Ma peur de te perdre, mon amour qui ne cessait de croître, mon désespoir tout y est passé. Et tu étais là à me consoler, à me dire que tout irait bien, que tu étais là pour veiller sur moi. Mais merde c'est pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer! C'était toi qui avais besoin de soutien, c'était moi qui devait être là en permanence pour toi et non l'inverse.

Dès le lendemain tout s'est enchaîné. On est parti ensemble à l'hôpital mais cette fois-ci c'était un aller sans retour. Je ne le savais pas encore mais on avait vécu tout nos moments à deux dans cet appart. Arrivés là-bas, tu m'as dit ne plus avoir la force de continuer la chimiothérapie, que le traitement était devenu trop dur à vivre. Que depuis le début tu savais que tu allais mourir, que ton cancer était trop avancé pour guérir. Que tout ce que tu as enduré c'était pour ne pas me quitter si vite. Que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de laisser ce foutu cancer gagner. Je n'aimais pas cet air coupable que tu avais en m'annonçant ta décision. Je respectais ton choix, que j'admirais. J'avais été à tes côtés pendant ton combat et j'ai pu voir le courage et la force dont tu as fait preuve. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à prévenir le médecin.

Je dormais avec toi dans ce petit lit d'hôpital, j'en avais rien à faire d'avoir mal au dos. On voulait vivre tout nos moments ensemble jusqu'à la fin. On a parlé longuement, tu m'as demandé de continuer à vivre sans toi, de penser à toi quand ça n'irait pas. Que tu serais là haut à veiller sur moi. Tu me demandais de refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que j'étais trop jeune pour me limiter à notre histoire. Et là je t'ai répondu que je n'étais ni hétéro, ni gay, mais juste amoureux d'une personne et ce serait toi ,pour toujours.

J'aurais du te forcer à faire ces examens plus vite. On aurait pu rester ensemble côte à côte pendant encore des années mais non je n'ai pas été assez vif. Puisque cette garce de vie ma prise la chose que j'avais de plus précieuse dans ce monde. Mon amoureux, mon bébé, mon coeur, ma moitié. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
Et encore plus maintenant.. Je n'arrive pas à faire ce que tu m'as demandé... Je ne sors plus, ne parle plus à personne, je passe mon temps dans notre lit, à penser à toi. J'ai essayé, je te jure.

D'où tu es, je veux juste que tu saches un chose? je serais à jamais tiens, ton Unster.

* * *

Voilà, un OS qui j'espère vous aura plus. Petite histoire un peu triste, j'espère que ça vous a pas miner le moral :)

N'hésitez pas à review,

je vous fait un kiss sur la fesse droite!

Marguegue


End file.
